harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Weasley
Rose Weasley (March 7, 2006 - Present) is a Half-Blood Witch born to to Pure-Blood Wizard Ronald Weasley and his Muggle-born wife Hermione Granger. Rose is the older sister to Hugo Weasley and the cousin to Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Molly Weasley, Lucy Weasley,Fred Weasley II, Roxanne Weasley, James Sirius Potter, Albus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter. Through Rose's father Ron she is part of the Weasley Family and the Prewett Family which are both pure-blood wiazrding famlies. Through her mother Hermione she is part of the Granger Family which consist of muggles. Rose Weasley is the girlfriend and later on wife to Scorpius Malfoy. From 2017 to 2024 she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Gryffindor house. After marrying Scorpius Malfoy they go on to have three kids, MaddoxParker, and Sebastian Malfoy. Biography Early Life Rose is the eldest child and only daughter to Ron and Hermione Weasley. Her family lives in the Wizarding World, where she was born and spent most of her time growing up. Rose and her younger brother have a good relationship with a few silly sibling fights here and there. But even then, fights are rare. Rose and Hugo spent a lot of time at the Potter's home, which lead to their close friendships with Albus and Lily Potter. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Rose was nervous for her first trainride since all she has known prior was her family and her friends from muggle school. The fact that her cousin and best friend Albus was going to be travelling with her set her nerves at ease. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express her father spotted Draco Malfoy and his son Scorpius, telling Rose to beat the young Malfoy in every subject. At the Sorting Ceremony the entire Potter-Weasley family is shocked once Albus is sorted into the one house he feared being a part of. Rose felt her heart sink to her stomach. Her and Albus have never been apart. Not only would they be separated, but Rose worried about Albus being bullied by his new house mates. This separation forced Rose to spend more time with her other family members, especially her roommates: Roxy, Violet Hubble, Hadley Thomas, and Mavis Longbottom. Albus visited Rose in the Gryffindor Tower as often as he could. And fortunately they had the majority of their classes together so they could still be partners. The biggest shock to Rose came several weeks into their first year. Albus' roommate and first friend in Slytherin, had to be one Scorpius Malfoy. Rose immediately disliked the friendship, finding Scorpius' intentions to be untrustworthy. Year 2 By the end of first year, Rose had gotten closer to her roommates than she ever had in childhood. It was nice to have girl best friends to talk about girly stuff and boys with. But Rose still missed Albus. He would always be her number one. Mavis and Hadley, who grew up seeing Scorpius often due to their parents' friendship, tried to convince Rose that he was a good guy, but Rose wouldn't be persuaded. Albus was too soft and kind. She knew Scorpius would end up hurting Albus and she had to be there to protect him, like she always was. It got to the point where Rose couldn't hang out with Albus without Scorpius and sometimes Albus' other roommate, Zachary Zabini, being there. Rose didn't mind Zach as much, he was polite and mostly kept to himself. Scorpius was loud and cocky, often boasting about his talents and lifestyle. Rose and Scorpius would make subtle jabs at each other when Albus wasn't paying attention. Scorpius seemed to enjoy making Rose angry. As the year went on, Rose became more infuriated over Scorpius' constant poking fun at her, and worked harder than ever to beat him in classes. The boy was smarter than she expected. Year 3 By third year, Dominique began spending more time in the Gryffindor girls' dorm. She had previously loved being in Slytherin, but now that the boys were entering the teen years, growing bolder, their crushes were no longer private. The jealous girls in Dominique's house began to dislike how every boy seemed to want to date her, ignoring any other female when she was around. Rose and her roommates welcomed Dominique to stay with them for a while to give the other girls a chance. They were somewhat reluctant at first, knowing that they wouldn't get any attention while Dom was around but Hadley and Mavis agreed before the others could object. The girls played a five person rock-paper-scissors game to decide who would give up their bed to Dominique each night. The princess refused to sleep on the bed they made on the floor. Rose sometimes sat next to Albus at the Slytherin table with Scorpius and Zach across from them. Rose, becoming more comfortable with Scorpius and Zach's inevitable presence, asked the boys why none of them had asked any girls to Hogsmeade. Albus stated honestly that he had someone in mind but was too nervous to ask them. As Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, Zach mumbled something in a mocking tone. Rose wasn't entirely sure but she thought she heard something like "The girl I like hates me because I'm always mean to her." Rose noticed Scorpius shoot Zach a death glare. Albus looking confused, "what did you say Zach? I couldn't hear you. You like who?" Looking from Scorpius then back to his book, Zach responded "nothing. I didn't say anything." Scorpius made a quick glance at Rose then went back to cutting his food. "I am actually going to ask a girl out, right now," Scorpius took one last bite before standing from the table. The three of them watched Scorpius expectantly as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Thinking he would obviously want to be on Dominique's list of dates, Rose was surprised when he walked right past her and plopped down next to Mavis. Mavis turned, a big smile instanly covering her face as she nearly jumped in his lap to hug him. Rose felt her hands clenching into fists, Zach being the only one to notice her reaction. They couldn't hear what they were saying but Mavis gave a small giggle and nodded furiously. Scorpius glided back to the Slytherin table with a smile on his face. "Just got myself a date," he smirked. Year 4 Rose continued to deny any affections toward Scorpius, especially to herself. Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 Kidnapping Rose and Albus get into a heated argument one night. It ends with Albus walking away telling Rose to stay out of his life, and to mind her own business. After Albus leaves Rose, she sits at the pitch by herself for a while, mulling over their words. She stands to leave but is knocked to the ground as soon as she straightens. Rose wakes up in the hospital. After Hogwarts Sometime after graduating Scorpius and Rose get married. Not long after their wedding they get pregnant with their first daughter, Parker. Four years later they have a son named Sebastian. Physical Appearance Rose has bright red hair like her father and wide eyes that are somewhere between green and hazel. She has a tiny button nose and large plump lips. She has a heart shaped face and pale skin. She has long wavy hair that she usually ties up in a messy bun or pony tail. She doesn't usually wear makeup, commonly sticking with simple chapstick or lip gloss. Rose has a very curvy figure, due to her heavy eating habits and active nature. Her skin is pale, which draws more attention to her red hair. Her favorite physical trait would be her wide, white toothed smile. Personality and Traits Rose is friendly and kind, loves meeting new people, yet also likes her group of close friends to be exclusive. She is plain in regards to fashion and style, usually wearing loose, confort-type clothing; and always paired with her favorite converse sneakers. Having always dressed very neutral she feels uncomfortable in overly girly or sexy clothes, thinking it looks odd on her body. Rose is very tomboyish, loving the outdoors, and always down to get dirty. She enjoys playing quidditch and hide-and-go-seek with her family and friends, thinking shes a master at hiding. She is pretty but doesn't really consider herself so, especially when compared to her cousins. She doesn't really wear make up since she's not good at applying it, and she likes the natural look of things. She loves a good laugh and silly times with her family/friends; she's not a huge fan of overly serious people. A major fan of the Chudley Cannons, of course. She is overprotective of the people she's close to, especially Albus, Lucy, Lily, and Hugo. She puts on a tough exterior but deep down, what people say really bothers her. And she is fairly easy to annoy. She loves to eat, especially breakfast; she eats amounts that challenge that of her 6' tall male cousins, yet somehow maintains her tiny but curvy figure. Relationships Family Ron and Hermione Weasley Ron and Hermione Weasley are the parents to Rose and her younger brother Hugo. Hermion is the more disciplinary parent between the two of them. Both Rose and hugo know that if they want to extend their curfew on a school night to ask their father as he is more likely to say yes with out questioning it. Rose mother becomes Ministress of Magic as she starts her first year at Hogwarts. Despite her busy schedule she still makes time to visit Rose during the first quidditch match of the season and to send her letters every week. Rose's mother is more understanding of her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy and is able to look past his families behavior and see how they changed. Hermions also sees how happy Scorpius makes Rose and what a good friend he is to her nephew Albus. Hermione is often the one keeping the peice between Ron and both their childrens fathers. Hugo Weasley tumblr_ou8ezblk5p1uq1f9ao2_1280.jpg tumblr_onbjlsmZ2a1vdxc9uo2_250.gif tumblr_onbjlsmZ2a1vdxc9uo3_250.gif tumblr_onbjlsmZ2a1vdxc9uo5_250.gif Hugo is the younger brother to Rose and like most younger brothers he often likes to tease her. Rose and Hugo are extremely close and protective of each other. The pair will go to any extremes to always be their for each other,regarldess of the situation. Growing up Rose and Hugo like most sibilings would occasionally have silly fights over who ate the last piece of junk food or the rest of the left overs. They would often hide snacks under their bed as a palce to store their secret stash.Occasionally they would trade out junk food for chore exchange or favors. During their school years the pair does not have many issues. The only problems that arrise is Hugo getting upset in regards to Rose friendship and later on relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. Rose does always have a problem with Hugo pursuing Octavia McLaggen as she would always stare meanly and not be kind to Rose.Tavia blames Rose's mother for her parents failed relationship. Hugo and Rose do learn to put asside their difference with each others respective dating partners. Hugo begans to give Scorpius a chance as a friend and Rose and Octavia began to talk abd become friends as she learned that its really her father's fault for her parents failed marriage. Magical Abilities and Skills Rose is a very talented witch, a trait that many say she inherited from her mother. She often battles with Scorpius Malfoy to be #1 in the class. Qoutes Hadley: "That guy wanted to buy you a drink." Rose: "Really? But I already have a drink. Do you think he'd buy me mozzarella sticks instead?" Gallery Rose1.jpg Tumblr_mu77qoVVds1sf0pgno1_500.png tumblr_m7u73rGuPu1qcc3jbo1_500.png tumblr_mkm3hnRmtR1s8hgceo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mxgsb7efo61rfc1ndo1_r2_500.png|Rose and cousin James Colton-haynes-holland-roden-6257.jpg|Her best friend, Albus Rose.jpg Rose and Hadleigh.png|Rose and Hadley Rose and Naomi.png|Rose and Mavis Naomi and Rose.jpg tumblr_mcbkelg9HW1rjy9h9o1_500.gif|Rose and Lorcan Tristian and Rose.png Rose and Tristian.jpg holland-roden-profile.jpg tumblr_static_cxdotg2qivscoocooo000s8w4.jpg -Holland-holland-roden-35252685-200-200.png rose w.jpg Rose w2.jpg Rose and James.jpeg|Rose and James Albus,Niko, Rose.png|Albus,Niko and Rose Tumblr mes4mnSVoZ1rlznzoo1 500.gif|"Rose are you sure you know what you are doing." " Yes Vi I have seen Albus make this potion plenty of times." Tumblr n3yxdpKm9v1qdpmluo1 250.jpg Teen-wolf-red-carpet-05.jpg Tumblr m5qm11dbZH1r1r35do1 500.png Tumblr m4uxf5VFrx1r4a9iko4 500.jpg Tumblr lonmkjQMn01qb9n2vo1 500.gif Tumblr n76jhzRoj21tt9cvbo1 250.png TW221.jpg Teenwolf305hd 1634.jpeg Colton-Haynes-39.jpg Al, Niko and Rose .jpg 10903487_827172960670080_275132759_n.jpg A863akBCQAETuVb-1.jpg holland-roden-radieuse-sans-maquillage-sur.jpg images 2.jpeg|Albus and Rose in fourth year. normal_HR-HQP_2816929.jpg Rose Mustache .png tumblr_m8uv09kl3i1qj6bp2o4_250.png tumblr_n9kruk1K1j1rshr5to1_500.png 4e88d5a9815f672ac12271455e613ac9.jpg b3806f338b0808a3870041e8547de821.jpg crystal-reed-holland-roden-mtv-vmas-2013-red-carpet-04.jpg Rose being taken .gif|Rose being taken. Rose hurt.gif tumblr_n0t6fgkmSW1rvetfvo1_400.gif|Rose and Vi giphy-4.gif|Yes!!! 03096b083a5c3f48b4a000bb1dcdea4c.jpg 25516-Holland-Roden.jpg tumblr_m6um4bbAEM1rqu77h.gif tumblr_mwkswp7egl1su5470o1_500.png|Rose and Ryan RoseM.jpg|Smile 200_s1.gif|Vi and Rose b3d739648cf8e0ea511f6000d5ce2912.jpg KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_Lydia_Holland_Roden_for_S3B_promo.jpg PK8AHhf.gif tumblr_nhy96f8buY1smnqgro1_500.gif tumblr_m6rsh4fY5D1r8khsj.gif|Scorpius: "Rose, I think you're pretty." Rose: "Really?" 1b3d05344b743113ad15f7b6937a819e.jpg Tumblr no4y02nuQT1sv2wmxo1 500.png tumblr_noobumDzPr1uw6bfro1_250.gif|Mavis giving Rose a wet one -allison-lydia-allison-and-lydia-32212155-500-281.png aPpe8cZ0HDVi8.gif bf9d162f539084112e341ca73c68f336.jpg d62219615e5dedc26822084cf4dc1fa6.jpg holland-roden.jpg utnoitfunmm.jpg 200-3.gif 200w-1.gif|"Well, I guess I'll help you." 200w.gif tumblr_nzpll6GGnl1umqfv6o1_500.png holland-roden-at-2015-courtney-dailey-photoshoot-_2.jpg holland-roden-at-2015-courtney-dailey-photoshoot-_5.jpg 3a0ef025cdf5161e3b88f39f20dedf42.jpg|Bridesmaid in Albus wedding 54dd7018b8dc249b76f39ad99fe19f05.jpg|steaming Lena's dress tumblr_n6f7ivaHk11qg1ngpo8_250.gif|Wearing her knitted hat made my Grandma Molly 12-GettyImages-485984334.jpg beauty-hair-holland-roden-queen-Favim.com-4437511.jpeg holland-roden-shelley-hennig-dylan-sprayberry-2016-vmas-04.jpg holland-roden-hair-6-500x750.jpg d0e0b36ef1bb6a489b55be068d63819a.jpg tumblr_nkgu11dOEk1ti85p5o3_400.gif|"Dom taught me to go like this... All the extra." Tumblr onbjlsmZ2a1vdxc9uo5 250.gif|Rose helping Hugo improve his grades. In hopes that he can impress Octavia unknown to Rose at the time. Tumblr onbjlsmZ2a1vdxc9uo3 250.gif Tumblr onbjlsmZ2a1vdxc9uo2 250.gif Tumblr ou8ezblk5p1uq1f9ao2 1280.jpg|Hugo and Rose tumblr_myohojn3qd1sfg1iqo1_r1_540.png Tumblr n3qnfit30c1seisk7o1 500.jpg tumblr_n2fy3yHNKc1t6rgzwo1_500.png tumblr_n1mt0xYGls1t1brqro1_500.png tumblr_noe7ft202x1ting6zo2_500.jpg Weasley Weasley Category:Weasley Family Category:Granger Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Half-Blood Rose Rose Gryffindor